True Twilight
by Holliehotlips
Summary: Twilight how it should have been. Crack Fic - Jacob imprints on who? Bella runs off with James.... Who dies? And who goes with who?


Fan Fiction

True Twilight

**This is my version of Twilight. This is my first fanfic so it probably is crap so plz be nice! Lots of complications involved in my fanfic. I don't own any of the characters except from Sophie who is based on my Best friend. Please comment as I would love to improve it. Enjoy!!!**

Morecambe, Lancashire, England, UK, Earth, how else can I explain it. It's of boring and nothing ever happens here. There are loads of people, but no one really that interesting, MGST- Morecambe Grammar School for the Talented - Morecambe's best High School. All the brainy people go here, I wouldn't call myself brainy, more like 'A Mind reader' I can always tell what someone is thinking, no matter what it is. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a vampire that can read minds. Yes, a vampire pretty hard to believe but it's true. I'm kind of a vegetarian vampire as I don't eat humans instead I feast on animals, they're not as filling, but they suffice. Anyway, LGST is the most boring high school ever, nothing happens here. But today I was sat in Science and this random girl walks in and goes up to the teacher. She asked him where she should sit and he replied 'next to Mr Cullen over there' he points to me and she walks over. She plants her books on the table and sits down in the spare chair next to me. 'Hi I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Florida.' She murmurs holding out her hand. 'Hi.' I reply, then I look at her hand in disgust, she quickly pulls it away. I spend the rest of the lesson as far away from her as possible. This means leaning so far over the table I'm almost on the floor. All Humans smell to vampires, they smell of blood, some more than others though, this particular girl absolutely stunk. She smelt nice almost inviting, I've never smelt anyone like that before and so it freaked me out, I mean who the hell is this girl?? Who does she think she is - smelling so appealing?? I've never felt like this before and I'm scared, very scared. The bell rings for the end of the lesson and I run as quick as I can at human speed out of the door, as I exit I notice Bella looks crestfallen. Oh well. I decide to skip Gym and head out to my car instead. I sit there for about an hour, then when the students come filing out of school at the end of the day, I re- enter. I go into the reception and march up to the receptionist. 'I have to swap my biology class now!' 'I'm sorry Mr Cullen, There are no other classes available, I'm afraid you'll have to stay there for now,' she replies. I hear a sharp intake of breath and whip round to see Bella Swan stood behind me trying not to cry. I try to listen to her thoughts. I...I...I can't. What's happening? Who is she?

I storm out and climb into my car. I wait for Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice, then drive off back to the orphanage. We are all orphans and all family, our parents died when we were younger. They died fighting the Volturi (Evil, powerful Vampire Clan.) We got taken to the orphanage and have lived there ever since. Like me the others are all vampires. Rosalie – Beautiful but dangerous. She is able to Jasper – Tall and Mad looking. He is able to control the feelings in any situation. Emmet- He is broad and handsome. He is very fast and very strong. Alice- Pretty and Pixie like. She is able to see the future, but she can only see what the person plans to do at that exact moment. Anyway, we walked through the doors to meet Marie, our social worker she hurriedly says 'Order pizza for tea I'm going out see you later!' I go up to my room and unlock the window, I then get changed and quickly slide out of the window and onto the grass. I run over to Bella Swan's house. I don't know why I'm there, I just need to see her once more. I climb up the tree outside her window and quietly jump onto her window ledge. She is not there. I hear a toilet flushing so I jump to the side, Bella walks in and starts to undress. Quickly I look away, and don't look back until she is lying on her bed with a piece of paper and an envelope in her hands. She lays there writing for about half an hour then quietly turns off the light and curls up under her duvet. That is the first night I watch Bella Swan fall asleep.

*Three Weeks Later*


End file.
